Annoying, yet awesome
by SlyPieXD
Summary: Rin Kagamine, a 15 year-old going to high-school (No certain name) with the most DREADFUL people! But when a strange gang shows up, Rin is, once again, terrified of the world. Yet, the most annoying trio, Len,Rei, and Rinto all work together to see what's up with Rin, no matter the costs, or what she thinks! I'LL DIE BEFORE I WRITE A TWINCEST, SO DON'T EVEN! (Mild language! ! !)
1. Chapter 1

**Ah.. My first time in writing a vocaloid fanfic! Teehee!**

**NOT TWINCEST, I'LL JUMP OFF A CLIFF BEFORE I WRITE ONE, I SWEAR!**

**I chose Rin, Rinto, Rei, and Len as my main characters, because I find them all intriguing.**

**So, yup!**

**Enjoy and thanks!**

**(This is going to consist of quite a few chapters like my other story!)**

* * *

She sat quietly by the Sakura tree, breathing in the beautiful smell of the tree. She's just happy to see it every time it blossoms.

She closed her eyes, leaning on the tree.

_Perfect time right before school- Eh?!_

She took a huge sniff.

_Bananas…? Oh no… That means._

"Hey, queen of _orangutans_!"

She popped one eye open.

"Orangutans? Really?"

"The only orange loving freak like you _has_ to be the queen of _orangutans!_"

Rin, not really offended, sighed, and sat up.

"Ai, so I can call you a monkey, too, eh, banana brain?"

He crossed his arms.

"At least monkeys _look_ more decent than orangutans!" He shouted back.

"Believe what you want to, _dear Len._"

He growled in despicion, as she stood up.

"School is almost starting, miss douchebag." He snarled.

She glared back.

"I don't need your insults, dweeb!"

She stood up abruptly, stomping on Len's foot in the process.

She giggled, "Oops! Sorry…"

He rubbed his foot for a moment, before standing back up and glaring, wearing a dark expression.

"_You did not just to that…"_ He snarled.

_Oops…_

Rin took off running towards the school building, Len on her heels.

"You're _so_ in for it, Kagamine!"

Rin laughed.

"You have the same last name, idiot!"

He yelled in frustration, and picked up speed.

Len stepped on the back of her heel, sending her flying forward-

and tackling Rinto.

"Gah!" Rin yelled, and looked down at the person she tackled.

Her face became scarlet red in embarrassment.

"Heh. Rin, could you go a moment without being clumsy?"

Rin quickly got off, because that wasn't Rinto who said that.

And it wasn't Len, either.

"Rei…" Rin muttered.

She spun around, eyeing the black-haired boy.

"Yo, Kagamines." He said, slightly waving.

Rin glared, and stomped her foot.

"You're as bad as Len! Always picking on me!"

Rei set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but we're only saying true facts."

Len laughed along with Rei, and Rin smacked his hand off her shoulder, and turned to Rinto.

"Rinto, look, I am very, _very_ sorry! I blame Len!"

Rinto stood up, and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind being tackled by you." He said sweetly.

Rin's apologetic look turned into one of confusion.

"Hmm?"

Rinto only smiled, and continued on his way.

Rin turned around to Len and Rei, and she jumped on Rei's back.

"What the- Get off me, Rin! Are you crazy?!" He shouted, desperately trying to get the clingy girl off his back.

"No.. You owe me a piggy-back ride! Hehee, now go!" She said, slapping him on his shoulder to get him to move.

"OW! Len, help me, here!"

Len, who was chuckling, moved behind Rei.

He wrapped his arms around Rin, and pulled her off.

"HELP! Pervert! Rapist! Molester!" Rin yelled, and Len dropped her.

Rei laughed, and spun around to Rin.

He crouched down to her sitting level.

"Pwease?" Rin asked, putting on a puppy-dog face.

Rei studied her for a moment.

"Aww…. No."

Len laughed.

Rin put on a pout, and wrapped herself quickly around his leg.

"Rin! You idiot! Get. Off. Of. Me!" With each pause, Rei was shaking his leg.

"No!" She shouted back.

Len chuckled, and walked towards the school, saying "good luck" to Rei.

Rei sighed, and looked down.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I swear if you tell anybody I gave you a piggy-back ride, I will stuff you in a locker, got it?"

Rin nodded her head, and climbed on her friend's back.

"Off we go, trusty stead!"

Rei growled, and started to go to the school.

~Time skip~

"Hooray for school being over," Rin mumbled to herself.

She shut her locker quietly (unlike most students) and walked towards the exit doors.

Rin never had homework, since she ended up finishing it in class.

She looked to her sides, and found out the halls were empty.

_Huh… I wonder how late I am to go home today…?_

She walked forward and ran into-

Miku.

Oh, how Rin just _hated_ her.

Miku black-mailed Rin 24/7 for things Rin would be way too embarrassed to admit.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going, dumbass!" Miku shouted.

The words slightly offended Rin, but she continued on her way, until Miku grabbed her arm.

"Hey! You usually say sorry, bitch!"

_This girl has such a colorful vocabulary._

Rin turned to face her.

"Sorry," Rin said through gritted teeth.

"No! Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time!" Miku shouted.

Rin growled, but softened.

"Please, Miku, I just wanna go home…"

Miku snickered.

"You'll have to wait on that, drug-dealer!"

Rin looked at her in confusion.

"D-drug dealer?"

Miku slapper her across the face.

"Ow… Miku, stop.." Rin pleaded, but she was more angry than scared.

"Miku, hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna take Rin from you, excuse her lack of a brain."

Miku giggled.

"Anything for you, Len!"

Len grabbed Rin's arm and dragged her along.

"_Thanks,"_ Rin said, more sarcastic than a normal "thank you."

Len snickered.

"_Thank you'_ is right! I just saved your ass!"

She didn't say anything to that.

"What did you do _this_ time?" He asked abruptly.

"What do you mean '_this time?!'_ I hardly ever do anything!"

He laughed.

"Uh-huh.. Answer, _now. _It had to be bad if Miku slapped you."

"You saw her?"

"No, I heard it."

"Oh."

Len finally let go of her arm, and Rin looked up to see him standing in front of her.

"_Len," _Rin snarled, "don't act like you care what I did! You couldn't give a single damn about me!"

Len just simply crossed his arms.

"I fucking bumped into her, yep, _BUMPED INTO THAT BITCH, AND SHE FUCKING SLAPPED ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN WHETHER I THREW HER OFF A CLIFF!"_

Len raised an eyebrow.

"Anger issues, much?"

Rin sighed, calming down.

"I go through enough of her… More than you could imagine. I'm tired of it."

Len smirked, not showing her any pity, whatsoever.

"Then watch what you do and say."

Rin glared up at him, then shoved him out of the way.

"Well, THANKS ANYWAY!" Rin screamed at him.

When she had already disappeared onto another street, Len laughed.

"First time I've ever seen Rin so angry."

~Time skip~

Rin walked around her lonely house.

_Living in a two-story house with nobody is not as good as you'd imagine._

She glanced at the large shelf with multiple pictures of family.

"I still wonder, though…" Rin said, as she ran her finger across the first picture, "if the mad-man who killed you is out to get me, too…"

The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"I miss you both… But I'm just smart enough to keep the suspicious people off our backs… They still think that you're… _Here…_"

She let out a sad sigh.

"What do I do if somebody found out?" She asked.

She gently put the picture back on the shelf, and wandered to the bathroom with her night-clothes.

"Maybe I'd use your Samurai sword, dad?"

Rin chuckled.

"But I'll keep going, because you told me to push on through whatever obstacles come my way…"


	2. Definitely not you three!

**Err.. I think I didn't wanna stop writing, eheheh... Ah yes, hold on a second...**

**Thank you reviews (even though there is currently two, which I find awesome)**

**I ****_did_**** (In this chapter) tried to describe the places and whatnot, and I'll try and be more descriptive in the future! **

* * *

~Night~

"Nyan!" Rin randomly said, stretching out like a cat.

"Sleeping is _impossible…_"

She glanced over to her orange clock.

"Hm? Only 1? Grr…"

She violently threw off the covers, and slipped on some sandals.

She wore her usually night clothes; small shirt, short shorts, and knee-high socks (**Weirdest night clothes every, no offense if you wear those to bed because honestly, I think it'd look cool…)**

Rin shut the front door behind her, and locked it.

She did what she always did when she couldn't sleep; walk up and down her block.

Every light was off, even the street light for some odd reason, signaling to make no loud noises.

"Gee… I have to get ready for school in 4 hours…"

She soon found herself off track, and somewhere dark.

_Oh dear… Isn't this that d-d-dark alley…?_

She wanted to get out of there, _pronto._

Rin was stopped by a palm slamming in front of her.

Like a robot, ever so slowly, she turned her head to the side, and saw the figures, one of which was keeping her there.

Without any seconds thoughts, she kicked him-

in the umm… Err… _Unmentionables…?_

**(Honestly, I didn't wanna say that…)**

Before she ran off, she got a little 'gift' in return.

A hard fist to her side.

She cried out, but kept running, anyway.

~Time skip~

"Ow….Ow….Ow…" Rin kept mumbling to herself as she walked through the halls of the school building.

She said it silently, so nobody really heard her.

Rin had resisted the urge to go to the nurse's office to get some ice or something on it…

When she looked at it last night, it was a dark shade of red, so she assumed it was fine.

"Rin…?" Rei asked, watching how she moved.

Rin wasn't really walking normally, because she was leaning to the left to try and lessen the pain.

It wasn't helping her situation.

She kept walking, not wanting to draw out last night.

"Rin!" Rei said again.

When Rin kept walking, Rei growled, and called out for _Len_ instead.

Rin shot her head around, and glared angrily at Rei.

"_Len?! You're gonna call out for that douchebag?!_" She seethed.

Since Rin wasn't looking, Len bumped into her by accident.

"Ah!"

Rin cried out, and her stuff came out of her hands.

"Len! W-watch it…"

Len looked at Rei with a raised eyebrow, who shrugged.

Rei put Rin's things in her locker, and gazed down at the girl who was _looking_ down at the floor.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

Rin shook her head.

"Len hardly bumped into your right side, and you cried out as if he'd stabbed you!"

She just shook her head.

"It's the end of the day, just let me go home…"

Rei and Len exchanged glances, before pulling Rin along.

"Hey! Ow! Guys! Ow… Stop!"

They dragged her to the nurse's office, which the nurse had already gone home, and pulled her onto the little bed thing they had in there.

"Hmm…"

Rei poked her right side, and Rin held in her desire to cry or make any notion towards it.

That is; until he started putting pressure on it.

"OW! FUCK YOU, QUIT IT!"

Rei sighed, and lifted her shirt up a little bit.

"What the hell?! Perv, stop!"

Len kept her from kicking and screaming as Rei gasped.

"What did you do? Get in a fight?!"

On her right side of her stomach, there was a giant piece that was all purple and black.

"No, I slipped on a piece of ice at Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory!"

Rin actually didn't _intend_ for that to be sarcastic.

"What the hell kind of lie is that?" Len asked.

"A believable one!"

Rei chuckled.

"No, not really, Rin…"

All gazes turned to Rin, who was about to ask a lot of things.

"Len has been walking weird all day, and it's _me_ who you get on to?!"

Rei looked at Len, who was trying not to act suspicious.

He sighed.

"You two got in a fight, didn't you?"

Rin and Len said "no" in a rather loud manner.

Rei just shrugged, and helped get Rin off the bed.

"I'm surprised they didn't lock up on the last day of school…" Rei said, in attempt to start a new conversation.

"Because some people have summer school," Rin mumbled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Len snickered.

Rin glared.

"Well I don't so BLEH!"

Rei and Len ended up walking Rin home, curious to see if something would happen to her again.

Rin unlocked her door, and looked at Rei and Len.

"Thanks for walking me home…."

Rin smiled at Rei, but blew raspberries at Len.

"Hm.. Later!" They said, and walked off after Rin shut the door.

A smile spread across Len's face.

"What is with that- an idea?"

Len nodded.

"Yep, but we'll need Rinto…"

~Time skip~

Rin had just put her night clothes on, when knocking came to her front door downstairs.

Her blood ran cold, and shivers ran down her spine.

"N-n-nobody comes to people's house at 10 unless…"

She grabbed a wooden baseball bat off the floor, and walked cautiously to the front door.

Rin unlocked it and opened it, ready to swing at the first person who tries anything funny.

She dropped her bat when she saw who it was.

"Uh….umm…"

The three people's jaws dropped to the floor.

"What are you _wearing?!_" Len asked.

Yup, exactly.

Rei, Rinto, and Len with three bags.

"Ahaha…"

Rin laughed nervously.

"W-w-wha… What are you g-guys doing here?"

Rinto smiled.

"We're gonna be staying with you for a week!"

Rin stumbled back.

"Hmm? Why?! I'm.. I'm a _girl!_"

Len shrugged.

"It's not like we're gonna do anything! Who'd wanna do anything to… you?"

Rin sighed.

"Tell that to the people last night…" Rin mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing!"

Rin shut the door behind them.

"P-please leave your shoes by t-the door…"

Rei laughed.

"Are you okay? You're stuttering!"

Rin shook her head.

"N-no reason… I-I don't think t-this is a g-g-good idea…"

Len rolled his eyes.

"Chill out, we're not gonna burn down your house!"

Suddenly, Rin saw what they were staring at.

_Her clothes._

"Eyah! I'm s-sorry! I'll go put on something more appropriate!"

She ran up the stairs, and shut her door quickly behind her.

_Okay, one week.. Only one week… An excuse… Excuse…._

She was coming up with all kinds of _failure_ excuses while putting on longer pants.

She gazed in her full-body mirror.

"Is my shirt to short?"

Her shirt stopped at her mid stomach.

She shrugged.

"Neh… I think it's okay…"

She walked down stairs and saw that they had already made themselves comfy on the couch.

Rin calmed herself, telling herself that she was stuck for a week with the biggest dweebs in school.

"THAT'S NOT OKAY AT ALL!"

They all quickly looked over at Rin, who bursted out what she thought she said in her mind.

"Uhmm… Rin?"

Rin looked back at the guys.

"I… Nyan!" She randomly said again.

She randomly made that same cat noise in situations where she got too nervous.

"_Nyan'?_" Len asked.

Rin nodded, and slowly sat on the couch in front of the three.

_Question time…_

"Wha…" Rin cleared her throat, "Why are you here?"

"Neh, 'cause we can…" Len replied casually.

Rin glared at him.

"We can't have a _slumber party_ with Rinny?" Rei asked.

He got on her nerves as much as Len and Rinto.

"I… I'd rather you…"

"What about _your_ parents?" Rinto asked.

"I.. They're… Not here at the moment, but they'll be back soon…"

Len snickered.

"Cool. That means we can have more fun with Rinny, then…"

Rin scooted as far back into the couch as possible.

"Neh.. We said we wouldn't do anything to _her._" Rei replied.

"I'm just… Very scared at the moment…"

Rinto, Rei, and Len raised an eyebrow.

"Of us?"

Rin nodded.

"Yes, but not only you.. It's something else, also…."

Rin smiled.

She was trying to get what happened last night off her mind, so she thought about all the '_fun' _things she'll do while they sleep…

Rin leaped off the couch-

and into their laps.

"Gah! Get off of me, you elephant!" Len growled.

"Heehee! That was fun! I wanna do it again!"

"NO!" Rei replied angrily.

Rin sighed.

"Fine, I won't…"

She got off the couch, and took a brief moment to see if there was _anything _that they could _possibly_ break…

Her house was two stories, and her backyard consisted of an underground pool and some swings.

She had only one computer in her house and a wall phone… (She's not necessarily the _richest_ person in the world…)

Her living room was small, and it had two long couches, facing each other.

She couldn't afford T.V, so she sold the T.V. so she could have money to pay her bills and whatnot.

After her parents died, she had to sell a bunch of stuff, but nothing that she loved.

Her kitchen was connected to the living room, and had a simple push door, and the dining room was connected to it as well.

Down the hall from the living room was her parent's room; she hasn't been in there since the day they died.

And upstairs consisted of her bedroom, and two guest bedrooms… Meaning somebody would sleep on the couch.

"Rin!"

"Eyah!"

Rin tripped over the coffee table that separated the two couches, and hit her head on the edge.

"Shit! Side! Head! Legs! OW!"

She glared at the boys that were laughing.

"Can _one of you HELP ME UP?! JAYSUS, I LET YOU STAY HERE AND YOU ARE FUCKING LAUGHING LIKE HYENAS AT ME, NOW HELP!"_

Len sighed and picked her up.

"Thank you, but I didn't asked to be picked up, mister sir."

Len let go of her, making her drop.

"AH!"

He caught her quickly, laughing.

"D… Don't do that!" She screeched.

They all continued laughing.

_Let's see how you'll laugh when you wake up tomorrow…._

Len set her down, and she left for a brief moment.

She came back with a simple blanket.

"Okay, so you guys will be taking turns in the guest bedrooms!" Rin stated.

Their laughing stopped.

"Hmm? Why would we go to sleep?! It's only 11!"

Rin shot them a glare.

"Since you're here, you guys have to go with me to run my errands tomorrow, and we have to go early so SLEEP!"

Rin paused at the end of the stairs.

"Hmm… Rei and Rinto will sleep in the guest bedrooms and Len… You'll sleep on the couch."

Len let out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine."

"Night!" Rin called.

Len only glared back at her.

Rei and Rinto followed her up the stairs, and she led them to the bedrooms.

"I swear, if I find any of you in my bed tomorrow you'll have a boot mark across your face!" Rin yelled from her room.

She laid down on her bed, and slept.

~Time skip to 4 A.M.~

Rin sat up in her small bed, and shut off her alarm clock.

She glanced over at her computer, and rubbed her eyes.

Slowly, she sat at her computer desk, and looked at the errands she was supposed to do today.

•**Shopping**

•**Ice-cream parlor**

•**Out to eat**

Going 'out to eat' wasn't necessarily an errand, but she went out every other night, so she just marked it as a reminder.

Shutting off her computer, a mischievous grin crossed her face.

She opened her box of markers, and took out her black one.

Tip-toeing quietly to where Rei was sleeping, she opened the marker.

_They'd kill me if this was permanent…_

~Heehee…~

She quietly walked back to her room after drawing on all of their faces.

Stuffing her marker back into its case, she started to get ready for the day..

…

Rin looked at herself in the mirror.

"Teehee!"

She wore a white t-shirt with black shorts and black boots.

"Simple, but cute! Ah…"

She put her white bow on the top of her head.

Rin skipped happily down the stairs to find everyone in the living room, all dressed and ready to go.

They turned to face her, wearing angry expressions.

She saw that they had washed the marker off, but they still looked pretty angry.

"Ahaha… Err… It.. It was just a m-marker!" Rin whimpered.

_Great… My fun turned into horror!_

She backed up with every foot-step they took.

"Eyah!"

She turned around and bolted up the stairs and cowered under her bed.

"RIN!" Len yelled.

"Riiiinnn~ Come out…" Rei sung.

_Oh shit…_

"C'mon, Rinny… We don't bite!"

"Yes you do!" Rin replied.

She instantly covered her mouth, realizing the flaw in her decision to speak.

Rin stayed still and quiet as she heard footsteps drawing near.

_Shh… Rin… Quiet…_

"Foooound you~" She heard them sing.

_Shit._

"No!"

A hand grabbed her foot and started to pull.

She clawed desperately at the carpet, doing her best to keep from them getting her.

Rin couldn't grab the carpet in time, nor was she strong enough to grasp it against their strength, so she grabbed the wooden pole by the end of her bed frame.

She held on tight.

"Len! Rinto!" Rei shouted.

_Rei's the one who has my feet?!_

Rinto tickled her sides, and she let go instantly, and hit the floor with a thud.

"OW! Fuck you, Rinto!"

They pulled her out of the room and into the guest bedroom next to her room.

Rei finally let go of Rin, and she glared at them.

"Grr… Don't do that!" Rin shouted. "Jaysus, you people…"

Rin stood up, dusting herself off.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For drawing on our faces, what the fuck did you think it was for?"

Rin shrugged.

"I dunno… Maybe for being too awesome, I guess…"

They facepalmed, and Rin clapped her hands together.

"C'mon, guys! I have a whole day planned, now let's go!"

Rin walked down the stairs, the guys following behind.

"Exactly, where are we going?" Rinto asked.

"You'll find out!" Rin replied happily.

She waited until they got out the door and she shut it and locked it.

"La la.. La la… La la… La la… La la.." Rin hummed as they walked down her block.

"What are you humming?" Rei asked.

"A song~" Rin replied happily.

"No shit, what song?" Len asked.

"One I'll never tell youuu~" She sang.

Len groaned.

"Abababababa!" Rin blurted quickly as she came to an abrupt stop.

"Ow! Why'd you stop?!" Len asked.

Rin stared at the dark alley… Even in the day it looked scary…

"Ai, the alley?" Rinto asked.

Rin started to tremble.

"Boo!" Rei shouted in her ear, making her jump into Len's arms.

"AHH! GET IT AWAY!" Rin yelled.

They all started laughing.

"H-hey.. N-n-n-n-not f-funny…"

"Aww! She's trembling!" Len snickered.

Rin tightened her arms around his neck.

"Hey, elephant, you can get off of me now!" Len shouted into her ear.

Rin 'snuggled' more into his chest.

"Nah, carry me to the store!"

Len groaned, and tried to protest for her to get off of him, but she didn't let go, so he _did_ end up carrying her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmmfg…. Parents… Madman…"

Len, Rei, and Rinto looked down at the sleeping Rin questionably.

"Len… Rei.. Rinto… Dorks…."

Their faces reddened, and Rin's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"I could feel three pairs of eyes on me, I wasn't sleep-talking."

Rin stuck out her tongue, then she realized the predicament she was in.

"Oh! Jaysus, you can put me down now!"

Before Len could react, she _literally_ jumped out of his arms, and staggered on the side-walk.

"We're here, thy store, correct?" Rei said in a mocking tone.

"Y-Yes…"

Rin stared at the towering store above her, and she scampered behind Rei.

"Are you scared the store's going to eat you?" Len asked annoyingly.

"Oh… Uhm.. No… I just think Rei should lead…" She replied.

They stared at her, confused.

"Why? I don't know what you're getting!" Rei exclaimed.

Rin shoved the list into his hands, and he groaned angrily.

"_Fine."_

Rin slightly smiled behind him, but hid the whole time.

"It is thirty-five thousand yen~" The lady-cashier replied happily.

"H-h-here…" Rin stuttered, handing over the money to the cashier lady who gave them the bags.

"Thank you, please come again~" She sang in her chirpy voice.

Rei, Rinto, and Len helped with the bags, after seeing Rin stagger from the weight of the groceries, and Rei still wondered why Rin had decided to stick to his back.

"Rin, you can lead us again…."

Rin abruptly shook her head.

"I-uh… No… Ice-cream parlor, lead…"

Len sighed, and turned to face Rin.

"Every since we got out this morning, you aren't acting like a _normal person!_ What is your deal?"

Rin stared wide-eyed at Len, the events of how she got that giant bruise in her head.

"Grr… You're the ones who decided to show up and spend the night for, what, _7 days?!_" She hissed.

Len stomped his foot.

"We can't worry about a… _Some-what weird friend?!_"

Rin's expression dissolved.

"T-that's why you guys came over?"

They nodded.

"I want to…"

Rin wanted to say ''_I wanna tell you how I got the bruise," _but the words didn't seem to find their way out.

"I… Forget it… _And don't worry about me!_"

Rin still decided to hide behind Rei, regardless of what they had said.

"To the ice-cream parlor!" Rin exclaimed, poking Len's shoulder.

Len growled, but headed towards the said place.

~Time skip~

"Why didn't you order any Ice-cream Rin…? You paid for _our_ Ice-cream, but yet, you didn't get any yourself." Rinto told her.

Rin shrugged.

"I got myself something sweet when we went to the store remember, Rei?"

Rei just shrugged along with Rin.

"I dunno! I just grabbed the items on the list and chucked it into the basket!"

Rin facepalmed, which was hard to do with the bags, and tried to remember if there was a third thing to do on her list.

"Ah!" She said out loud, the third thing coming to her mind.

Rei, Len, and Rinto didn't even glance at her, simply because they knew she sometimes made random outbursts because apparently she's 'crazy like that.'

Rin glanced at her watch.

_Pickle-sticks… I forgot my watch was broken…_

She wore it regardless because it was the last present she received from her parents.

"Yo, Rinto…" Rin said, tapping him on the shoulder.

Due to her utter despicion towards them, though, she slapped him _really hard_ on the shoulder.

"Ow! The hell is your deal?" He asked, turning his head towards her.

"I was gonna ask what time it is, asshole! Jaysus, you're acting like a dip-shit!"

Rei and Len chuckled.

Rinto sighed.

"Didn't you have a damn watch?!"

"No! It fucking broke!"

"Then why the hell do you wear it?!"

"Because I can."

"That's not a fucking reason!

…

But, anyways, it is 3 in the afternoon, why?"

_Damn, I was hoping it was close to supper…_

"Er… Let's go do something…" Rin said, opening the door to her house.

"Hmm? Like what?" Len asked.

Rin shut the door with her foot after Rinto, and told them to set the stuff on the table, thinking of what they could do.

"Ah! That water-park opened a couple weeks back! Why don't we go there until dinner?" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

"A water-park, hmm? Sure…"

Rinto came over to Rin, who started shaking of how close he was… And how tall!

Len,Rei, and Rinto all seemed to be equal in height, but maybe about 5 inches taller than Rin.

Rinto patted her head, and said;

"Let us pay for your and our admissions, mkay?"

Rin shook her head.

"No, I got it."

Rinto seemed bothered by this.

"I just volunteered for us to repay for the ice-cream, and you say that shit?"

Before Rin could react, Rinto snatched her purse from her hands.

"You can't pay without your wallet!" He laughed.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Rinto held the purse up, so that Rin couldn't reach it.

Rin tried, though… She jumped until her legs got tired.

Soon enough, she punched him in the stomach.

He whimpered, and threw her purse to Rei like a football.

"Grr! Rei, you'll hand it to me, won't you?" She said with a pout.

Rei studied her expression for a moment.

"Fine…"

Rin smiled, and right when she reached out, he tossed it to Len.

"Guys, really?"

Rin lunged for her purse, but Len purposely stepped on her foot.

"Owie! Dick!" She screamed at him, before slipping off her boots and socks and examining her right foot.

Len quickly handed Rei the purse back, and crouched down to Rin's level.

"Now, we're going to pay for it, alright?"

* * *

**I plan to continue in the next chapter, heehee! Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made this one short, due to me only wanting one chapter to be about them at the water-park, but there's nothing truly important in this chapter, so you may skip it if you like.**

* * *

"It's _too cold!"_

"Just give the hell in already, it is not!" Rei snapped.

Rin put one of her feet in the water, then shot it out as if she'd just put it on fire.

"_Cold!" _Rin shouted.

Other people that were swimming in the '_Lazy River'_ part of the water park stared at them before moving on.

And then, Rin spotted something.

"Where's Le- AH!" She shrieked, before splashing into the water.

"_Here,"_ Len said with a smirk.

Rin glared in annoyance.

"Not cool… Ah, and it _isn't_ that cold… Hehe…"

The others groaned, before Len got in the water.

"I'll catch up with you later!"

Rin swam off quickly, because of the current, and saw something _way more fun_ than the _Lazy River…_

_Wave pool!_

Rin, looking back to make sure the guys didn't see, jumped out of the water and scampered over to the Wave Pool.

~Time Skip~

Rin had been having a lot of fun, before she remembered something.

"Oh peach-shoots! I-NYAN- Forgot about the guys!"

From the end of the Wave Pool, where the waves were big, Rin struggled to see the Lazy River, and caught all three of them, looking for _her._

"Err…"

Rin sighed, but shrugged.

"They'll figure it out eventually…"

So she kept swimming and enjoy the waves.

Until a _fricken_ hand pulled her under.

"Bggubbagsus!" Rin screamed under the water, thrashing to get up.

She was pulled along, until finally she came out of the water in the shallow end, gasping for breath.

"Pickle-sticks.." She muttered, eyeing the 'annoying trio.'

She could see they were out of breath, but also angry.

"Ahahaha… Umm…" Rin said nervously.

"Nyan.." She whimpered after that.

"What the _hell_ were you _thinking?!_" Len hissed.

"I was thinking about swimming in the wave pool." Rin said casually.

"No _shit,_ but why didn't you _inform us?_"

Rin just shrugged.

"Figured you'd find out sooner or later…"

"_We had to ask around and describe you, until someone said they saw you here!"_ Rei snapped.

"Hey, it's fine! You guys found me, tis okay!"

They _all_ resisted the urge to start punching each other.

"The pool is about to close, and we haven't done that one slide yet!"

Rin gulped, and looked at the enormous tube-slide.

"No thank you-" Rin started, before Len grabbed her arm.

"Too bad! You said that we'd all go together, remember?"

Rin's eyes widened.

She had said that.

~Teehee!~!~!~!~

"I change my mind!" Rin exclaimed, wanting to get off the floaty before it starting going down.

"Nope!" Len said, shoving her back down.

Then, the thing took off.

"NYAAAAAANNNNN!" Rin screamed, before Rei elbowed her stomach.

"Dude, it's a water slide! Chill out!"

Rin, scared of heights, wrapped her arms around Len, and squeezed the life out of him.

She saw the opening, and they went through, the floaty tipping over, sending them flying into the water.

When She rose, she was still clutched to Len, still freakishly scared.

"You can get off of me now. It wasn't scary." Len told her.

"J-j-just t-t-take m-m-me t-t-to the e-e-exit…"

Len groaned, but after handing the floaty to the lifeguard, he let her stay on his back.

"I-I'm n-never c-coming back h-here with you guys e-ever!" Rin finally said.

"Good, because I hope we never have to ride that thing with you EVER again." Len replied.


	5. The restaurant

"Now, I need you guys to behave, sit politely, manners, posture, impre-"

"_Rin," _Len started, "we're not _5._"

Rin sighed, spinning on her heel to face the three guys in _proper_ clothing.

She wore a dress, wanting to be proper at a restaurant.

"I-I just… Need you guys to act correctly…" She said softly, but she looked up and glared at them.

"5 years old matches _how you act_ perfectly, doesn't it?" She asked.

Rei returned her glare, and turned around and shoved her.

"Just keep going.. Why do you need us to act like that? Aren't we going to some fast food place?"

Rin shook her head, but continued walking.

"No… On the days I go out to eat, I go somewhere… _Somewhat_ fancy."

~At thy restaurant~

"Oh god… This is bad…." Rin said to herself, tapping her foot quickly on the floor to try and keep calm.

"Haha, Rin, you seem uneasy. Do we embarrass you _that_ much?" Rinto asked.

Rin furiously shook her head.

_Mikuo… He's not gonna like this… Not at all…_

"Ai, Rin?" A familiar teal-haired boy asked next to her.

Rin jumped.

"A-Ah… Mikuo…." She said nervously.

Mikuo was an _over-protective_ friend of her's, because his parents were close to hers, so he knew that they were dead.

But oddly, he was an older-brother figure to Rin. He didn't go to her school, but she knew how bad he wanted to pound on the kids who were mean to her..

Which was basically Rinto, Len, and Rei…

"Introduce me?" He asked.

Rin slowly shook her head.

"I-I'd rather not…" She stammered.

"Hmm…"

Miku leaned _dangerously_ close to her face, causing her to turn a scarlet shade.

"You're not telling me something…"

He stood straight up, and looked at the three guys who were chuckling at Rin's reaction.

"Could these people be.. Kidnappers?" He asked, a dark aura appearing around him.

"No,no,no,no,no! You misunderstood, Onii-chan! These are uh…" She swallowed, and continued.

"Dear friends…?"

Len leaned his head on his hand.

"Seriously, Rin? You had an older brother…?"

Rin shook her head.

"No.. This is Mikuo, but he's close, so he's like a brother to me… Uhm.. Mikuo… T-this is Len, Rei, and Rinto…"

Mikuo glared at the three, a growl rumbling in his throat.

"N-no! Onii-chan, it's fine! They're not like that anymore…"

Mikuo relaxed a little bit, and shifted on his feet, grabbing the notebook in the process.

"Are you on some kind of triple date or something, Rin?" He asked.

Rin couldn't notice, but a hint of anger washed over him.

Len, Rei, and Rinto couldn't help but laugh, making Rin blush a furious shade of red.

"NO! Not in a million years! They… They…"

He bent down to Rin's level, and stared her straight in the eyes, and she muttered

"They're kind of spending the night with me for a week…?"

The notebook dropped out of his hands, and he grabbed Rin's arm, dragging her into the kitchen.

"U-uh, Rin.. That's not a good idea.."

"I didn't ask them to stay! They just kind of _showed up!_" She hissed.

Mikuo face-palmed.

"You didn't tell them to leave?"

"They'll get suspicious and won't leave me alone!"

"_They will If I do something," _Mikuo said as he started to roll up his sleeves.

Rin stopped him.

"No! Mikuo, it's okay!"

Rin _dragged_ a still-angry Mikuo to the table, and she sat gently in her chair.

The guys stared at her suspiciously.

Mikuo leaned in really close on the table.

"I swear if you lay a _finger_ on Rin, you won't live to see tomorrow," he seethed.

He stood up straight, and took orders.

~Afterwards, Walking home~

"What was _that_ about?" Rinto asked.

"Talk about over-protective," Rei added.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Rin stuttered, "I-I didn't k-know he'd d-do somet-thing like that…"

The rest of the walk home was in silence, everyone. but Rin, trying to solve the puzzle named Rin.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to a friend's house, sorry I couldn't make it longer.**

* * *

"M-mikuo, will you please listen to me…?"

Rin _knew_ the guys were listening closely on Rin's conversation.

She took the phone off her ear when Mikuo started yelling.

"Oh, please! It's fine, Mikuo… Yeah, I get it… Bye…"

Rin slammed the phone back on the holder, and spun around to the guys.

"Mikuo…? What's his problem?" Len asked.

Rin shrugged.

"He's just unsure because I may have told him some _off_ things about you three," Rin said, looking at the ground, muttering the last few words.

"Haha, what did you say?" Rei asked.

Rin stiffened, and gazed up at him.

"Everybody go to bed!" She snapped.

The guys groaned, and this time Rei and Len trudged up the stairs after.

"Is it-"

"_Feel free to take a shower!" _Rin quickly interrupted.

They looked at her funny, and she ran up the stairs to her room.

_Jaysus, they don't know how to respect personal information!_

Rin glanced at her cellphone.

**4 missed calls**

**3 voicemails**

**1 text message**

_I never get calls or stuff like that…_

One call was from Mikuo (expected)

and the other three were from…

_Huh… No-name? Why did they call 3 times…?_

Mikuo left a voicemail, Rin totally knew _that_ was coming, and she pressed 'play.'

"_Hey, Rin? T-this is Mikuo…"_

_He sounds frightened…_

"_Miku came home last night… All broken, face swelled, blood all over her… It wasn't good._

_To the worst part, there was a faded red handprint on her throat…_

_She hasn't been able to tell us anything due to her trauma…_

_I'll call you back when I know what's going on, but this means I won't see you for a little bit._

_BE SAFE, AND DON'T TRUST THOSE GUYS!"_

The last part Mikuo yelled.

"I hope she's okay…" Rin whispered.

Rin didn't hang around Miku much, who was Mikuo's sister, because she always did parties

and stuff like that. But she was nice to Rin whenever she saw her because Miku knew what happened, also.

"What's with the other two voicemails?" Rin asked herself.

The first two were 5 seconds, and had absolutely _no _words…

Then, she played the third one…

She pressed 'play' on the 7 second voicemail.

"_I know where you are."_

The voicemail ended soon after.

She dropped her phone, no longer caring if it broke, and backed up.

"Who was that?" Rinto asked.

Rin jumped, and turned to see the three standing in the doorway.

"_It's nobody!"_ She snapped.

Len crossed his arms.

"Shoo!" She cried, her voice trembling along with her body.

"But… What's with this text message then..? It was sent, hm… A minute before you got in here?"

"**The ice-cream parlor, I presume?"**

Rin trembled even more, but stopped, her blood running cold.

_Mikuo goes to the ice-cream parlor this late!_

Without another word, she sprinted out the door, jumped over every two steps, and ran out the door, not taking the time to close it.

~At the ice-cream parlor~

"MIKUO!" Rin screamed, quickly opening the door.

She looked over at the cashier, his throat slit open.

"R-rin?" A tiny voice whispered.

_Mikuo's mother! What is she doing here?!_

"Miss Hatsune!" Rin yelled, and she saw the woman trembling as a shadow loomed over her.

"R-Rin… G-get out of h-here! Get Mikuo!" She cried.

The shadow stepped where Rin could see, and to her misfortune, they were wearing a hood.

She turned around and ran to the door, and looked behind her.

The person had a malicious smile on its face, and its bangs were visible.

_His_ white bangs..

_Dell!_

Rin ran, but not far enough to get away from the lady's blood-curdling scream.

~At Mikuo's house~

"Mikuo!" Rin screamed, as she slammed the door behind her and locked it.

"Rin?" Mikuo asked, jumping from the couch and walking over to her.

"Did you happen to see my mom? She left me to take care of Miku while she was gone…"

Tears streamed down Rin's face, and she caught two blonde guys, and one black-haired dude coming up behind Mikuo.

"W-why are they here?"

Mikuo held up her phone, a worried expression on his face.

"This.. This isn't good… How does he know where you live?"

"Your mom…" She said, trying her best to talk while crying, "isn't coming back."

Mikuo paused.

"What?"

"Dell… It's Dell… He.. He was there… And he… And he…"

Mikuo grasped her shoulders and shook her.

"He what?"

"_He killed her._"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmm…?" Asked Mikuo, already have stopped shaking her.

"H-How did the guys get here without you screaming at them..?" Rin asked, shrugging off the situation for a moment.

"Haha, I was about to, but then they showed me your phone and I couldn't help but drag my mind elsewhere…. Anyway, that's not important… What did you mean?"

Rin shivered.

"I-"

"_It's my fault!"_ A voice sharply (and weakly) mumbled.

They turned their heads towards Miku, who struggled to reach her brother, who she leaned on for support.

"I… I was scared I was gonna die and.." She looked sorrowfully at Rin, sadness obvious in her face.

"_I told him…" _She whispered.

"T-told him? What did you tell him..?" Rin asked.

"Where you live…"

Rin became pale.

"_-But! _I was just so scared! Please, forgive me!" Miku cried.

Rin had no emotions on her voice, and if so, they were hidden away.

"Miku," she said calmly, "I forgive you… But you should know that your mother _isn't _coming back here, and she _isn't_ going to call…"

"W-what?"

"_She's dead! And I'm just worried it'll be you guys next!"_ Rin snapped.

Mikuo and Miku stood there, dumbfounded, not able to process the news.

"You… You guys _have to go somewhere else!_" She added.

Rinto, Rei, and Len have been listening the whole time, deciphering the story themselves.

"_You have to also, Rin!" _Mikuo hissed.

"_No! _Listen, let's just-"

The power went out.

"I-Is it raining?" Miku asked, frightened.

"No.. This isn't normal, stay quiet…"

They did as told, and waited…

And waited…

Until a sickening scream shook the whole house.

~...~

Rin slowly opened her eyes, to a bright light in the closet.

_Closet..?_

She noticed afterwards, four faces looming over hers.

_Why does Mikuo look sad?_

Rei, Rinto, Len, and Mikuo hovered right above her.

"Gah! Get away from me!" Rin (slightly) shouted, shoving them away.

"Where's Miku?" She asked.

Mikuo's face saddened, as he looked at the ground of the closet.

"Ah, okay…" Rin, too, felt sad, but would wait to be sorrowful later.

"Is.. Is he gone?"

They nodded, and opened the closet door.

But, they stopped at the stairs, and motioned for Rin to go on.

Rin eyed them suspiciously, then shrugged, and walked down the stairs.

(Yes, the power came back on sorry for not mentioning it.)

She walked cautiously down the white stairs, but when she reached the entrance, she froze.

Her toes almost touched the giant pool of blood in front of her.

But what she _saw_ made her want to scream bloody murder.

Which, in fact, _did_ just happen.

"What the hell happened?" She asked them.

They had came down the stairs, but faced away from the limbs spread amongst the floor.

"The guy… We gotta get out of here, _now." _Mikuo spat.

"I'm just worried about you, Mikuo… After seeing this," she motioned to Miss Hatsune's and Miku's limbs laying around, "you need to go somewhere safe."

"_Not without you," _He hissed.

"I'll be _fine!" _She snapped back.

After having a glare-down, Mikuo sighed, and grabbed the present box off the shelf in the living room.

"I was gonna give this to mother, you know… As a gift for her birthday… Ei, but I guess I can use it for her…"

He pulled the passport ticket out of the box, and a sad smile crossed over his face.

"It's 5 in the morning, now, Rin… And this plane leaves at 7… I have to leave, now.."

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

But Rin could practically _feel_ his sadness radiating off of him.

He was broken.

Like Rin was…

"And you…" Mikuo suddenly said, giving an unforgiving glare to the three guys, "protect Rin… She's practically all I have left now, okay? AND DON'T DO ANYTHING OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" He spat.

Rin giggled.

She was gonna miss this over-protective brotherly instinct… No matter how annoying or embarrassed it made her.

~...~

"It's hard to believe they're gone, isn't it?" Rin said to nobody in particular.

The boys stood around, watching her closely.

"My mother and father.. _His _sister and mother…" She mumbled.

The boys eyes grew, as they sat themselves in front of her.

"Didn't you say your parents were on _vacation_ or something?" Rei asked.

Rin's head snapped up, suddenly realizing that the three had heard her.

"They _are!_" She snapped.

"You just made it pretty obvious that they're not coming back, Rin." Len mumbled.

"_JUST-" _She started, when her phone rang.

She pondered at whether or not she should answer, seeing as the caller ID was unknown.

Carefully picking the phone up, and answered it.

Before she could say a word, the words made her whole body cave in.

"**Wasn't my horror show last night **_**amusing? **_**It was to me… I've got a new idea for the **_**heads**_ **I should get for my next show… I'll need **_**2 blondes, and a black-haired boy.**_"


	8. Chapter 8

_BEEP BEEP_

The call ended.

"Who was that?" Len asked.

"Nobody…" She said calmly.

A text message came up on Rin's phone.

"Hmm?"

She didn't know if she should read it, but after the boy's serious stares, she opened it.

_It's from Miku…? Why am I getting it now?_

"_**Hey, Rin? I didn't mean to slap you on that last day of school, when you bumped into me.**_

_**I was in such a mood, and I pick on you all the time at school…**_

_**But that time, I regret it.**_

_**I'm sorry for telling 'Him' where you live, please forgive me…**_

_**I didn't want the last memory you had of me to be when I slapped you.**_

_**He is bad news, and I was lucky to get away, I guess! **_

_**But now….**_

_**I'll be the one to die next, I just want to keep my family safe. My mother and my brother.**_

_**And if somehow he gets them, too….**_

_**He'll come for your three friends next."**_

~...~

"And, you're sure?" Len asked.

Rei, Rinto, and Len looked at her with sorrowful expressions.

"Pssh. Yeah. Having 3 dorks die because of me is _stupid."_

He rolled his eyes, and they left her house.

She shut her door, and glanced at her phone at the coffee table.

It hasn't been touched since she received Miku's message.

"_But I'm scared," _she whispered, shuddering.

_Will I have my limbs ripped off like Miss Hatsune and Miku, too? Or much worse…?_

"But I can't talk to them… Not anymore…"

….././.../.

"-and treat him with utmost respect!"

Rin finally looked up from her journal, and at the new kid.

_Red eyes…? Won't that get him picked on..?_

The kid had red eyes, and dark brown hair, but some strands of white were visible…

She was snapped out of her trance when her eyes met his.

He had a raised eyeball, wondering why she was staring at him.

"Take the seat next to Len, please," the teacher told him.

Len didn't seem to care, and hadn't glanced at the kid until Len's name was called.

~At the end of the day~

"Rin."

She jumped at the sound of her name being called, and spun around.

_The new kid._

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Len. How's your other friends? Ya know, Rei… Rinto…"

Rin shifted uncomfortably.

To be honest, he was as tall as Len, and anybody that she _didn't _know that was taller than her, kind of freaked her out.

"They're _not_ my friends… I kept my distance from them for _special_ reasons…

Anyway, I have to go. See you around, new kid."

Walking away, it seemed like he snickered.

/././././././././.

"No.. are you okay?" Mikuo asked over the phone.

"I'm _fine._"

"Good. It's been okay here, but there was this story on the news that made me feel uneasy, and why I called you."

"Hmm? What is it, Mikuo?"

"You know.. Uhm… The _limbs_ from _my_ family…?"

"Mmhmm…"

"The story said that when they walked in, all they saw was _just_ a giant pool of blood…"

Rin's blood ran cold.

"The limbs weren't there…" She whispered.

"Exactly, and the only person sick enough to take them would be _him._"

"I… I'll call you back tomorrow, Mikuo… I don't feel so good…"

"Okay, stay safe, all right?"

"Mhmm…"

"Bye!"

Rin slowly put the phone back on the receiver, and walked to her room.

"Tomorrow's Friday… I'm ready for spring break…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeeeeeep, well, you called me right when I was cooking dinner, Mikuo!... Yes, I'm on spring break now… Mmhmm… I'll get around to it… Bye…"

Rin set her phone on the counter, and stirred the food in the boiling pot, when her front door creaked open.

_Man, I forgot to lock my door! The wind is probably pulling it open-_

From the kitchen, in the window beside the door, a guy with dark brown hair entered… With the same red eyes as the new kid at her school.

When she was going to ask him why he barged into her house, he came into the kitchen himself.

"Y-You're the new kid, correct?"

She would've yelled, if it weren't for the gun in his hand.

"W-What do you want?" She asked, glancing at the boiling water.

_If I pour this on him, will it buy me some time…?_

Her phone started to ring, and she reached to answer it, but the look on his face said otherwise.

It stopped ringing, and they stared in silence, the gun pointed at her stomach.

Then, the home phone went off.

Again, she waited it out, but a voicemail was left.

"Rin… Mikuo sent me a text saying it was urgent to call you…? Anyways, Rei, Rinto and I will be over at your house shortly… Though, he may have been overreacting… I know you told us we should stay away for our own safety, but we'll have a hell of an explanation for this time!"

The guy's eyes narrowed at Rin.

"_Damn.. I can't do this here, then…_" She heard him mutter.

Before she could run, his hands wrapped around her throat.

~Time skip~

"Hey, the doors open a little!" Rei exclaimed.

"Hmm?"

Len pushed the door open all the way, and closed it behind Rinto.

"Do you hear that..?" Rei asked, and they were silent for a second.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Continuous 'drips' sounded before they continued to the kitchen.

"Ack! Something's burning!" Len exclaimed.

They walked over to the boiling water, with noodles stuck to the pot and as hard as a rock.

"Rin wouldn't leave her food like this, she's not that stupid…" Rei mumbled.

"Where the _fuck_ is that dripping coming from?" Rinto bursted out.

After calling out for Rin countless times, they paused when they looked up the staircase.

"That… Is… Straight… Fucked up…" Len whispered.

At the top of the stairs, a body hung by a rope to the ceiling.

But what was '_fucked up'_ was the _body_ that hung.

The limbs were _sewn_ together, and they were Miku's and her mother's!

The head was Miku's head, but with her mother's hair… The arms were both Miku'ss, and the legs were Miss Hatsune's.

The torso was obviously Miku's, because her and her mother didn't really have the same sized breasts.

"Mikuo." Len said seriously into the phone.

"What is it..?"

"When is the soonest you'll ever be able to get here?"

"Ai, don't tell Rin, but as a surprise I'll be there in an hour! I was calling to tell her I had a surprise for her, but she didn't answer, and if I called her a few minutes before, she would answer…"

Len glanced up at the body, pondering whether to meet here or somewhere else.

(Oh, Yes, the dripping was from the remaining blood dripping from the body.)

"Meet us at the park when you get here."

"The one near the school?"

"Yep. Don't ask any questions.. Just hurry."

Len closed the phone, and nodded at the other two.

"She mentioned in jokes about "_using her dad's guns to shoot us"_ countless times, but should we really go in there…? Out of respect?"

Len thought about this, too.

_I think he'd want us to use it to save his daughter, wouldn't he..? It'd make sense…_

They walked to their parents room, and the smell of a dusty room hit them.

Indeed, it was dusty.

Hell, spiderwebs were _very_ visible to the eye.

"Damn, this probably hasn't been touched in _forever!_" Rinto exclaimed.

"And the pictures…" Len added, looking at the pictures on the wall.

Half were of Rin when she was little, and the family photos…

It made Len wonder how sad she must've been.

"And we picked on her a lot.. If I knew the shit she was going through, I sure as hell would've never said that shit." Rei said.

He said it for them, guessing what they were thinking.

"There…" Len said, pointing to a huge cabinet in the corner.

"Len… Did you stop and notice…"

Len followed his guys, and it stopped at the bed.

The sight feel like cinder blocks suddenly were tied to his feet.

There was faint _giant_ blood stains on the bed, practically two different dried up puddles.

"Do you think…" Rei started.

"I do… That's fucked up… But wait, why didn't he kill Rin when he killed her parents…?"

Len shrugged.

"Nevermind, help me open this!"

The doors were old, and molded together, so it was kind of hard to open it.

When they did, finally, the closet was _loaded_ with _loaded_ guns.

(Haha, get it? THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES, FORGET IT!~!~!)

Len grabbed a pistol, Rei grabbed a Revolver, and Rinto grabbed a shotgun.

Yep.

A FUCKING SHOTGUN!

Len and Rei looked at him, dumbfounded.

"A shot gun? Are you kidding me? Do you know how to shoot that?!"

"Yup. I killed lots of deer with one."

"Yeah, but aren't people going to be suspicious..?"

Rinto thought about this.

"It's night out, not lots of people are out this late…"

Len nodded, and closed the cabinet, and shut the door carefully behind them to make it look like they were never there.

"Alright.." Len said, shutting the front door behind him.

"Let's get to Mikuo and kill this sonuvabitch!"


	10. Chapter 10

"My… My throat hurts…" Rin whispered, as she sat up.

She looked around, wincing when she turned her head.

Nobody's here… What happened last…?

The room was empty, except a mirror.

If I have to, I can use that for protection?

She walked over to it, and grabbed the hinges of it.

What is better? Hitting it over somebody's head, or smashing it and taking a piece as a knife…?

After deciding, she quickly smashed the thing and took a shard.

The door creaked open, and she held onto the shard.

When she saw the person, she remembered the last events.

"What do you want from me?!" She asked angrily.

He drew closer to her, and she backed up farther.

"You… You're Dell!" She hissed.

She should've noticed it before, the strands of white, the eyes…

"Yeah… But it's too late to do anything about it now…"

~Len, Rei, Rinto, Mikuo~

"Damn it! And you guys never noticed?" Mikuo said angrily towards them.

"How the fuck would we know if you never told us what he looked like?!" Len spat back.

Mikuo shrugged.

"Fine, but we need to go, and I don't have a gun!"

Len handed him a machete.

"Alright, do you know where they could be located?" Len asked Mikuo.

"Ai, most kidnappers, or whatever the hell he is, take them to abandoned places, never a home.."

"Where's the nearest one?" Rei asked quickly.

"The nearest one is that old house behind the hill…"

"Who's stupid enough to place a house there?" Rinto asked through gritted teeth.

"That's why nobody ever bought it, nobody knows it exists, now let's go!"

They sprinted towards the hill, not stopping for fear of their friend.

~Rin~

"Hey! Let go!" Rin cried, as she grabbed the nearest wooden support for the house.

He continued to pull on her leg, and she held on tighter.

"Come on!" Dell snapped, yanking her off of it.

"Len! Mikuo! Somebody, do something!" She yelled out desperately.

( )

"We're.. Here… It's.. Down there.." Mikuo huffed, pointing towards the house down below, lit up like a beacon.

"No time to lose!"

( )

"Don't!" Rin screamed, trying to avoid the knife in his hand.

"Then shut up!"

( )

Len kicked in the door, the gun ready to fire.

Mikuo looked ready to shoot the wall…

A gasp came from the next room, and quietly, they walked in.

"Please, don't!" Rin screamed.

They thought she was talking to Dell, but she was talking to them.

She was telling them not to come in, because the gun in Dell's hand went off.


	11. End

"_NO!" _Rin screamed.

She watched in horror as the gun in Mikuo's hand fell, and his eyelids fall halfway.

"Bye, Rin…" He whispered, as he fell to the ground, no longer breathing.

"M-M-MIKUO!" Rin screamed.

"Get the fuck off of her." Len snarled.

"I see if I kill you, they'll shoot me.. But if I kill Rin…" He said, holding the gun to her head, "you can't do anything about it."

Rin, trembling in complete fear, started to heat up with fury.

_He killed Miku._

_He killed Miss Hatsune.._

_HE KILLED MY BROTHER!_

Using her leg, Rin kicked him off of her, snatching his gun.

She stood up, holding it to his head.

"For my mom and dad…" She whispered.

Her glare turned back to him.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

He laughed.

"To get to you, of course… Ei, ever heard of _magic, _Rin?"

"I have…

And here's a little 'magic' for ya.

I wish with everything I have…

THAT YOU GO TO HELL, MOTHER FUCKER!"

_BANG!_

( )

"I don't know if we could've saved Mikuo, Rin…"

She sniffled at the gravestone.

Just a few months ago, her brother died..

Len put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You never told us your parents died.."

"You figured it out," she interrupted.

"How… How do you know?"

"Those guns you had… They had my father's initials on them…"

She spun around to Rei, Rinto and Len.

"I'm sorry.. That you had to see that… But thank you for risking your lives for me.."

They smiled.

"If you're not around, then who will pick on us?"

Rin giggled.

"But it's over now, right?"

They nodded, but something had made their nods a little fake.

But, Rin hadn't noticed.

"Good… Will you guys stay the night with me again? I bought some surf boards, so I really want you to go to the beach with me.."

"Yeah. Sounds like fun!" They agreed.

"Hey, didn't those guns remind you of old times?" Rei asked, nudging Len.

"Yeah.. We stopped doing it in _this_ alley," he said, nodding towards it as they walked, "because we found out that the women in this area know how to fight." He said, chuckling.

"What?" Rin asked, stopping.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Rin."

She stomped her foot.

"_I _was that girl, dumbass! The one who kicked you in the _dick_ for being a perv! You gave me a bruise for weeks!"

Len widened his eyes.

"Oops.. That was you..?"

Rin nodded angrily.

"Well, I payed you back by saving your ass, now let's go!"

She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, an evil smile upon her lips.

"_**Oh no you don't… That doesn't count.. I have an idea…**_"

( )

"Rin, _this is torture!"_ Len said, embarrassed.

Rei, Rinto, and Rin were laughing to no end.

Rin forced Len into a ballerina outfit, and made him be swan lake.. She recorded the whole thing.

"Fine, Fine.. You can go change.."

He growled, and walked away.

Later on, while they were all sitting on the couch, Rin leapt into their laps.

"You know what, you guys are _annoying…_" She said in an annoyed expression.

"Huh? Why..? We saved your life!"

"You didn't let me finish.. You're all so _very annoying, _but awesome."

They smiled.

"Thanks, Rin."

"Ah, Len mentioned something to Kaito on the phone about the news..?"

They all turned white.

"Is.. Is there something you're not telling me..?"

They shook their heads.

"There was a car accident, that's all…"

"Oh.. Okay then!" Rin replied, smiling happily…

( )

Although, nothing _was_ okay…

Because somewhere a little ways off, a certain _someone_ was still out there.

**Booting startup..**

**Honne Dell restart…**

**Retrieving memory…**

The red eyes opened, a malicious smile wide underneath it.

* * *

**The ending was short and stupid, due to me having to get stuff ready for school and my tiredness...**

**This _is _the last chapter, which means it's over!**

**Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
